Wings of Writing—FanFiction help
by PerfectlyClearly
Summary: "Ugh! I have no inspiration!" "How do I make a good prophecy?" "Is this plot too overused?" All these questions and more can and will be answered here. This is your neighborhood guide to WoF fanfiction! Drop a review with your question!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yeah. I have a lot of stories already...**

 **But listen up! This isn't just any regular story, it's a...**

 **WINGS OF FIRE FANFICTION HELP!**

 **Do you have any problems writing summaries? Making OCs? Using canon characters? Making a plot?**

 **Then this is the place to go.**

 **Welcome to Clearly's FanFiction Help! Co-hosted by my OC friends Scrollseer the NightWing, and Antelope the SkyWing, we can help!**

 **/**

Problem One/Two

Intruiging Your Readers With SUMMARIES

And

Plots

*Told by Clearly*

The one thing that is a problem for _all_ authors is a big one.

Getting your reader's attention.

The best way to do that is with a SUMMARY!

A good summary should contain the following:

The main character, the main idea, and a question or funny one-liner.

Example: _The Jade Winglet has left Jade Mountain, to save the world. But have you ever wondered what happens when they're gone? Set before Darkstaller arose, come and see what life at JMA is all about. Teachers, classes, drama, surprise. The Silver, Gold, Copper, and Quartz Winglets have a story to tell._

Now, this might make a good story. It hasn't really been used as a story, and it gives some side characters a chance to shine. It could be many different genres as well. And that is why a summary like that would draw readers. It's original and unexpected.

This is something you want to avoid, however.

 _Sorry, I suck at summaries._

If you suck at summaries, then that might imply your writing is half-baked as well. You don't want that, because chances are, your story holds promise. Your summary is what your readers are viewing first. So you want to snag their eye, catch their attention with a great summary.

And this is kind of a two parter, because your summary is your plot. Just compressed into 200 or so words.

A strong, original plot.

Let's take the summary from above.

 _The Jade Winglet has left Jade Mountain, to save the world. But have you ever wondered what happens when they're gone? Set before Darkstaller arose, come and see what life at JMA is all about. Teachers, classes, drama, surprise. The Silver, Gold, Copper, and Quartz Winglets have a story to tell._

That is the basic outline for our story.

So, you could go two ways with this.

A totally cliche high-school story, or a never before seen, cliffhanging story.

The cliche option is actually a good choice. For example; The Gold Winglet is the nerd group, the Silver is the jock herd, Copper as the theatre geeks, Quartz as the popular ones.

The genre for this would probably be Humor/Drama or maybe even Friendship/Humor.

The way this plot line would go is probably something like this.

Chapters 1-4 

Introducing the characters, especially their personality. Make it interesting!

5-6

Some normal school stuff. Classes, studying, getting in trouble, ect era.

7-10

Add the drama! Prank wars, teacher drama, love triangles!

And you would probably have to wrap it there, as the Jade Winglet was only gone for about 3 weeks. Then Darkstalker came.

/

Now, for our original, unexpected plot line...Adventure/Mystery, Friendship/Adventure, Drama/Mystery for the genre.

Chapters 1-5

Introuduce the characters, have some normal school stuff happen.

6

Add a plot twist.

Student(s) missing?

A scam for a test?

The school decides to hold a student-made play?

7-10

Solve the mystery, find the culprit, put on a play.

Tie everything together before Darkstalker and The Jade Winglet come back.

/

So, let's recap.

Have a good, strong summary, and in turn, a original plot. Those are two ways to turn your story into the next Wings of Fire!

 **So here's how this is gonna work.**

 **Drop a review with a question! From prophecies to OCs, we've got you covered!**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Hopefully helpfully, Clearly, Scrollseer, and Antelope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, today we are covering two topics.**

 **Enjoy!**

Problem Three

Canon, And How To Keep It That Way

(As suggested by Prime Minister of the Pears)

Told by Clearly

So, we all love using our favourite characters in our fanfiction. Glory, Clay, Scarlet, Winter, you name it.

But another problem you may run into is the matter of **Keeping it Canon**.

I must stress this. STICK TO THE FACTS, UNLESS IT IS AU. (We'll get to AU later.)

Repeat after me: STICK TO THE MOONS-BEGOTTEN FACTS, UNLESS IT IS AU.

So, now that I've drilled that into your heads, let's get to the real topic.

I've noticed that in a lot of humor stories, the characters are Out Of Character. How can you make a story funny, but still keep it canon? 

(a somewhat accurate quote from Queen{Prime Minister}) 

Well, you have to keep the character's personality in mind.

If Clay was cracking a joke, maybe throw in something food related. But remember that's not all he thinks about.

Glory and Deathbringer should probably have a ton of comebacks at the ready. They like to tease each other, so that would add some CANON humor to your story.

Starflight could say something smart or Starflight-sounding, but at just the right moment so it is funny. For example;

" _Deathbringer, you're such a baby. Afraid of scavengers? What kind of 'ex-assassin' are you!?" Glory was on a roll, and Deathbringer was left in the dust. He could never win an argument with her._

 _Said NightWing opened his mouth to spit out a retort, when Starflight interrupted._

 _"Deathbringer, don't worry. It's perfectly fine and healthy to have a fear of scavengers." His tone was so sincere, Glory couldn't help but burst out laughing, her scales flashing._

Sarcasm, which can be found in its natural form in the specimens of Glory, Deathbringer, Qibli, Winter and Tsunami, is a sure-fire way to add some humor.

 _"Why do you always get the first pick of fruit?" Clay whined, watching as Tsunami took the ripest pineapple from the pile of fruit._

 _"Moons, Clay, don't speak to your royalty like that!" Tsunami smiled jokingly._

 _"Er, last I remember, you were complaining about being a ruler...you said being a principal was enough." Clay raised his eye ridges and snagged a mango._

Also, remember who are the joke-makers, and who are the jokees.

For example, Clay, Sunny, Moon, Umber, Turtle, Anenome, Starflight, Peril and others aren't the funniest characters, but Deathbringer, Glory, Tsunami, Qibli, occasionally Winter or Kinkajou, and the likes are funnier.

So, there are a few examples of how to keep your humour in character. Hope it answered your question, Queen!

Problem Four

How to Make Good Prologues

(As Suggested by ElegantStink) 

Told by Clearly

This relates to Problems One and Two.

Your prolouge could go many different ways.

If you're using a prophecy (We'll get to those later as well), you could add that to your prologue. Ominous.

Or, you could open up with a high-action battle or chase scene, at the climax of the story and then go back in time to before that point.

Option three is using a quirky way of introducing your main characters, instead of a mainstream, boring opening scene.

 _"Hey, hey! Get back here, you lizard!" Jade scrambled after the small reptile, snout screwed up in determination._

 _The lizard wasted no time in ducking into a niche in a nearby boulder formation. Jade breathed a spurt of flame in frustration. "Stupid lizards, always so evasive." The small, wiry SandWing sighed, taking off into the air. She would have to return home empty-handed, again._

 _"Eww!" As she flew home, a vulture made sure to splat her with a wet surprise. Jade_ _grumbled. "This is possibly the worst day ever!"_

You would obviously add more to that, for example, answering why it was bad for Jade to return empty handed, and reavaling things for the main plot, but there is a good beginning of a prologue. It introduces the main character in a way that is relatable, and isn't too dark or too happy.

Well, I hope that answered your question as well.

 **And...Roll credits!**

 **Remember, drop a review, with your question!**

 **Soon, we'll cover AUs, OCs, and prophecies. More suggestions welcome.**

 **Questionably, Clearly, Antelope, Scrollseer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And, thank you, for the great questions! Today we have quite a few topics, so here goes!**

 **Now, be helped, readers, and enjoy!**

 **And if you don't like, flame all you want. =\\(•3•)/=**

Problem Five

Can You Feel the Love Tonight? Because I Can't

(Told by Antelope, suggested by Fatespeaker)

Fluff, passion, sadness, forgiving, happiness, weddings, comfort.

All those words relate to romance.

But how to write good romance? Well, there are a few guidelines.

Have a mix of friendliness and romance. Or comfort and romance. Don't jump to the passionate stuff right away, add some build-up.

Did the characters end up in a awkward situation? Got tangled in some vines, flew into each other, you name it, they're all great beginnings for a romance.

 ** _Unless_** it's canon. Then use canon facts. 

Did a friend set them up? A truth or dare game exposed their feelings?

How did they meet? Make it creative!

 **Unless** it's canon! 

Also, another great scenario that isn't used is making up after a fight. Relationships aren't always perfect. Add in some tension, some tears, and then kiss it all better.

And remember, don't use the hate or love at first sight, try something else. Maybe one of the two is desperately, even insanely in love, but the other is so oblivious it's frustrating? Again, be creative with romance, make it relatable.

If the characters you're using have already established a relationship, write a sweet moment for them. Snuggling under the stars, on a flight, a surprise present, anything.

CREATIVITY IS KEY!

Example of a build-up scenario:

 _"Hey, Scrollseer, whatcha reading?" Antelope snuck up from behind and leaned over the NightWing's shoulders._

 _"Oh, nothing, just some jokes..." Scrollseer always felt uncomfortable around the confident SkyWing. He felt like fireballs were bursting in his chest. He didn't want to admit it, but he was falling for his clawmate._

 _Antelope reached for the scroll. "Can I see?" Scrollseer shrugged. Antelope read the scroll, giggling at the jokes. Scrollseer smiled a little. He was hoping that if he could be funny and bold like her, she would like him too._

 _He gently took back the scroll. "Did you like them?" Antelope nodded, a bright idea popping into her mind._

 _"Hey, wanna go grab some food in the prey? We can discuss the jokes there! I've never had a friend who liked this stuff as much as I did!" Antelope beamed as she trotted out of the library, her head high. Scrollseer followed, a little bit of a hurt expression on his snout._

 _"Friend?" He frowned slightly._

There's a nice build-up scene. Scrollseer is obviously in love with me...aren't you, Scrollseer?

Anyways, Scrollseer has feelings, but Antelope seems to be happy with just being friends. Then, progress from there. What happens in the prey centre? Are any feelings revealed?

And you don't always have to make your two characters end up in a relationship. That's another, more original romance.

Example of a romantic scenario (after the build-up):

... _"HEY! What's that for!? I'm trying to work on an important trading treaty!" Glory screeched as Deathbringer slapped a blindfold over her eyes. She huffed, assuming he was playing some prank or joke on her._

 _"Don't resist it. This is important and you're coming with me." The NightWing pulled Glory to her feet, knocking the treaty to the side._

 _"What is more important than this treaty, Deathbringer?"_

 _"I'm showing you a surprise! Patience, Glory," Deathbringer replied as he guided the annoyed RainWing off of the platform and into the air. He steered her in flight, deep into the far reaches of the rainforest._

 _"Well, it better be good...or else." Glory threatened, her scales flashing a light red. Deathbringer chuckled, steering Glory down into a clearing._

 _They landed, and Deathbringer lifted the blindfold off. "Ta-daa!"_

 _He had prepared a latern-lit meal, with all Glory's favourite fruits. A few crickets chirped out a zingy tune, and bright flowers surrounded them._

 _Glory's scales turned a pale orange. "What is this for?" She looked at Deathbringer, confused._

 _Deathbringer leaned in close. "You need some time alone, away from all the stress."_

 _Snorting, Glory grabbed a mango and bit into it. "So, alone includes you?"_

 _Deathbringer nodded, and tilted her head towards him. "I mean, I can't leave you all alone. What if someone tried to assassinate you?"_

 _She smiled and leaned in for a nuzzle. It was gladly returned._

Something along the lines of that. A little bit of fun, and a little bit of passion.

Fatespeaker, I hope this helped you!

Problem Six

OC's or No Please?

(Told by _Antelope_ and Scrollseer, suggested by Clearly and Glob and others)

 _Ahh, OC's. Your Own Creation, and an alternative to writing with canon._ OC's are great for many things, but...

 _But there are many things you should know about OC's. First off, you need to be really careful when using OC's._

 _Things can get messy fast. OC's are good for stories that...don't interfere with Tui's story. Try to keep canon with canon, unless your story takes place on the sidelines._

 _This section will be a little jumpy, as there are many different points to discuss._

 _Let's create an OC form for a regular, normal dragon._

 _Name: Antelope_

 _Age: 5_

 _Description: Small for her age, with ruby red scales and deep orange highlights, orange eyes._

 _Personality(_ this is where it gets tricky): _A joke, prank, and trick-loving dragonet with a charming attitude and wild smile. Very trusting, and easily won over._

 _A relatable personality that isn't overused. The personality is one of the most important parts of an OC. You don't want to make an over-powered or perfect character. And don't copy Tui either. Make your OWN creations._

 _Basically, the point of this is to show you how to make a non-Mary Sue character. This is a good guideline for most OC's. When creating an OC, try to give them relatable flaws, so they don't seem too perfect. Easily scared, gullible, a little whiny, and distracted are all relatable flaws, and they pair well with good traits, like kindness, humor, smartness, strength._

 _Now, for a Mary-Sue. Or Gary-Stu, if you prefer._ See the Warriors fandom for more on this.

 _Name: Scrollseer_

 _Age: 5_

 _Description: A fully powered NightWing, shiny, dark green scales, big, strong, ect._

 _Personality: Sweet, and really smart. Is a leader, and is romantic. Has a tragic backstory, so he's moody._

 _Uhg. There are many mistakes with that. I would like to punch that version of Scrolls. 'Nuff said._

Ewwwwwww ewwwwwww ewwwwwww I also want to vicously burn this version of me.

 _Also, apart from his personality, which is too perfect, this 'OC' seems like Moon..._

 _That's something else you wanna stay away from. It'll be hard, but try to find character traits that don't make your OC seem like a reincarnation of the DoD._

A way to do that is to take the stereotype of your OC's tribe, then completely switching it up.

For example: MudWings are known to be cheerful, warm and welcoming. Maybe make a MudWing OC who's a little prickly or cold?

Or a mean-spirited RainWing would make a good, unexpected OC antagonist.

To follow up with this, we'll be doing some more OC-based plot stuff later. Maybe Clearly should make an index...

Anyways, this was some basic information about OCs, and how to make and use them. Need more information? *points to PM*

 _Now go make your awesome Own Creations!_

 **Whelp, I will probably make an index. And remember, any further questions can either be addressed with a PM or review.**

 **Next up, prophecies, more details on plots, and the... *drum roll***

 **AU. :O**

 **and a lot of other, random, helpful stuff.**

 **Creatively, Clearly (and the fantastical OC's of mine)**

 **P.S and remember, ask me questions!**

 **If you like, leave a review or favourite!**

 **And if you don't like, flame all you want, bruh. I give no craps.**

 **P.P.S**

 **for a few weeks—May 5 to 18—I'll be gone on a cruise, so updates will be slow**

 **bye!**


	4. INDEX, LOOK HERE OFTEN

The Index

 **Chapter One: Basic Plot/Summary Tips**

 **Chapter Two: Basic Canon-Humor and Basic Prolouges**

 **Chapter Three: Basic Romance and Basic OC's**

 **Chapter Four: This Index**

 **Chapter Five: Basic Prophecies**

 **Chapter Six: Basic AU Tips**

 **Chapter Seven+: Advanced Tips**

Your guide to my guide.

Remember to check back here often, for updates.

Suggestions, questions, help, flames, favourites, all are welcome.

Ttfn!

Orderly, Clearly.


End file.
